Gondola
by Miss Ziya
Summary: Leonardo takes a morning gondola-ride. Ezio decides to drop in. Mild slash.


**Title: Gondola**

**Characters: Ezio/Leonardo**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Leonardo takes a gondola-ride. Ezio decides to drop in.**

Every morning, Leonardo liked to explore Venezia a little more. Sometimes he was able to get there by foot, but most mornings he found himself paying for a gondola. It had reached the point where the gondola-runner nearest to his house had began to recognise him. To be perfectly honest, Leonardo didn't even remember the man's name. Still, the conversation was pleasant enough. If there was one thing Leonardo would never tire of, it was talking about his work. Art, anatomy, he loved it all. As a matter of fact, he was lost in thought on this very morning, considering the mechanics of a certain blade. Perhaps, he thought, if he changed the spring mechanism to one of his own design, it would have a faster reaction time? But then, that may compromise the integrity of the blade. As usual, he became so encompassed by his thoughts, he was barely aware of the world around him; the rocking of the boat, the chatter of the gondola-driver, he heard none of it. Nor did he hear a surprising scream as the gondola rounded corner, or the splash that followed. In fact, it was a few minutes after that he was really aware of anything.

"Hm? Ah, mi dispiace, mio amico. I was lost in thought."

"As usual, Leonardo," said the man behind him chidingly. "As usual. I was enquiring as to your destination."

Leonardo's heart leaped. He knew that voice. It was the voice he was always waiting to hear. The voice which made his heart thunder in his chest, his breathing come short. Despite his best efforts to maintain a neutral facade, he couldn't stop a delighted grin from spreading over his face. If there was a slight excited stutter in his voice when he spoke, well, neither of them mentioned it.

"That depends. Most people would find an _assassino _cause for a change of plans, right Ezio?"

The man behind him chuckled, turning the boat slightly. There was a rather indulgent tone in his voice as he said,

"I'm taking that to mean I'm in control."

There was something in Ezio's voice, something beyond the amusement, which made a shiver run down Leonardo's spine. He fell silent for a while, something which was strange for him - Leonardo was normally running off a billion thoughts a second. He simply couldn't afford to stay quiet. This, however, was one of the rare times where his brain seemed to shut down, or at least take a holiday. It didn't seem to matter that he had no idea where he was going, or why Ezio was taking him there. He half-listened as Ezio brought him news of Firenze and Forli, of the latest court scandals, of the current favoured artist of the Medici.

"None of who are ever a patch on you," Ezio added proudly, as if he were somehow the cause of Leonardo's brilliance. Given the number of half-finished sketches of the assassin hidden under Leonardo's bed, he may have had more of an impact than he realised, but that was beside the point. Soon, Leonardo found himself in a part of Venezia he had yet to explore without even realising it. The rational part of him worried how he would find his way home if Ezio disappeared (as he often did), but the rational part of him didn't seem to be getting much exercise today. As such, he didn't protest when Ezio pulled him out of the gondola into one of the many courts by the canal. If it wasn't for the clear sign of the thieves above a fountain, Leonardo would have been concerned he was trespassing. Instead, he didn't protest when he saw they were alone, though he did have a realisation.

"You planned this," he said accusingly, poking the assassin in the chest. Ezio looked so bemused by this Leonardo actually started to scowl. His attempt at remaining indignant was short-lived, however, broken by the sudden sound of laughter. It wasn't a particularly loud laugh, or an especially musical laugh. It was deep and honest, though, a laugh that showed the person was genuinely amused. Ezio rarely laughed; or at least, he rarely laughed honestly. He often laughed when flirting with courtesans, but that was because it made them more amiable to his suggestions. According to some, he laughed when fighting, but that was merely the thrill of flirting with death. A real, honest laugh of amusement was something Ezio rarely indulged in.

"Guilty as charged, mio amico. But what are you going to do about it?"

Leonardo made a noise similar to a 'ugh' sound, throwing both arms up in the air. The man was impossible, absolutely impossible! He told Ezio this, but the infuriating man only seemed to consider it a compliment. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Leonardo wondered aloud, leaning against the wall of the private garden. Ezio smirked, stepping forward closer than was necessary. He grabbed Leonardo's hand as it came down from the air.

"I can think of a few things."

Leonardo knew there was a reason he'd always enjoyed going to new parts of the city. Yes, he thought, he would definitely be taking gondola-rides more often.


End file.
